


Between monsters

by Abeehiltz



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), RE8, Resident Evil, resident evil village
Genre: Addiction, Age Difference, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood and Violence, Choking, Dubious Consent, F/F, Humiliation, Intoxication, Lesbian Sex, Lust at First Sight, Masochism, Master/Servant, Mentioned parental abuse, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Possessive Behavior, Power Dynamics, Praise Kink, Reader with background, Reader-Insert, Rough Sex, Sadism, Sexual Tension, Size Kink, Threats of Violence, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abeehiltz/pseuds/Abeehiltz
Summary: You had had enough of your life. People were superstitious and thought you were a monster because you were born with white hair. You couldn't handle this anymore, and ran away from home.Not even in your worst nightmares, or best dreams, you expected your life to turn that way: a malleable pet in the hand of a tall vampire woman. And you loved it.
Relationships: Alcina Dimitrescu (Resident Evil)/Reader, Lady Dimitrescu (Resident Evil)/Reader, Lady Dimitrescu's Daughters (Resident Evil)/Reader
Comments: 41
Kudos: 338





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [regretfully_yours](https://archiveofourown.org/users/regretfully_yours/gifts).



> [2021-03-11] edit: I chose to gift this story to regretfully_yours because this story wouldn't exist without theirs "Nothing fucks with my baby (except me)". It saddens me to see all their works deleted, but I do hope they are doing well. I will keep their story in my heart forever <3
> 
> The moment I saw Lady Dimitrescu, I fell in love with her and I *had* to write something about her! I decided to write my first reader insert story as it seemed to be something quite popular with our lady vampire stories~ 
> 
> I'm still unsure if I will write something between Daniela and reader, so for now the tag might just be temporary with a ?. Let's see how the story goes I suppose <3
> 
> Thank you by advance for reading this and I hope you will enjoy <3

You began to regret running away from home as you felt the snowstorm turn your feet and hands numb.

You had had enough of being mistreated. You were tired of men ogling you but never listening to you. You couldn’t bear being beaten by your father anymore. You were sick of people thinking you didn’t have feelings and were a demon. You never asked to be born with white hair. 

Sometimes, you cursed your mother for dying when giving birth to you: you thought it was her fault everything became like that. Deep inside though, you just wanted her to be there for you and care about you.

All you ever desired was respect and warmth. 

All you ever received were threats and hatred.

You hadn’t wanted this to continue another second, and you ran away. You began to regret taking this decision during winter though; at least you might have not died tonight if you had stayed at home.

Your knees buckled with your feet frozen, and you were about to give up when you stumbled upon a building. You didn’t know why you hadn’t noticed it before, but you didn’t try to ponder longer than a second. You forced one foot in front of the other, repeating to yourself to keep going just a little longer. You couldn’t collapse this close to a place that could save you.

No longer feeling your hands, it was a real challenge to open the door. A sigh of relief left your mouth when you noticed it wasn’t locked; it would have been terrible if you were locked outside with how little strength left you had. The metal door was heavy though, and you had to use your whole body to make it move.

You couldn’t see much of the building with the storm blinding you, but you ended up in front of a metal door with gold ornaments drawing patterns you could only imagine seeing where rich people lived. You didn’t care further, you didn’t have the time for futile thoughts or you'd not be able to think anymore when you died.

You rushed inside, instantly feeling the warmth bathing you. You almost let out a soft moan with how good it felt when the painful tingling from the cold disappeared. Instead, you yelped and jumped when the door behind you slammed shut. You found it impossible for the wind to be the culprit with how heavy it was, but with how strong the wind was outside, maybe you were wrong.

You took into the room while rubbing your forearms with your hands. The stairs leading upstairs were covered by a rug with intricate patterns. On your right, you noticed a lit fireplace with a small sitting area in front of it. You instantly walked toward it, seeking its warmth, while admiring with an open mouth the marvellous golden chandelier lighting the huge room. “Wow.”

You took off your soaked fur coat and let it fall on the ground next to you when you recovered the control on your fingers. You swore you could almost feel your blood pumping into your whole body again, and you felt delighted. You exhaled softly, then lied down on a couch when the fatigue of the day kicked in. 

You were exhausted, both mentally and physically. Deciding to leave your village was rough, even if you knew you did the right thing. Nobody will miss you. The pang in your chest increased at the revelation. You never allowed yourself to cry before, but you could make an exception today since you were alone. Only for a bit.

Tears rolled down your cheek and a sob left your throat. Nobody had ever cared about you. Twenty years of pain locked inside were finally released from its prison. It was painful, but you felt finally free. 

“Awh, the little girl is crying!” A feminine voice laughed, and it echoed in the room with the high ceiling.

You jumped at the voice, and realization came down on you.

You fucked up.

You were so focused on finding shelter from the storm outside you didn’t even find it weird the candles or the fire were light and didn’t notice how clean the furniture was. There was no way this place was uninhabited, which meant you were a trespasser.

You suddenly sat up, looking around to find where the voice came from. There was nobody in the room. A shiver ran down your back while you felt blood rushing in your body. You couldn’t see anyone, but you felt someone’s eyes on you, and it was distressing. 

Something was not right. Between the door slamming shut earlier, none of the candles going out from the strong wind, and now this eerie presence in the room, you could feel each hair on your arms standing. You frantically looked at every part of the room, trying to find anything out of place.

“What an amazing smell… You would make a wonderful meal…” The woman’s voice came directly next to your ear. You couldn’t feel any presence, but your brain wasn’t working properly to notice that.

Instead, you froze up. The voice had been so close, and the words it whispered turned your whole body to ice. What did she mean by meal… surely she wasn’t implying  _ that, _ right? You gulped roughly, trying to help your dry throat while you trembled from this cold feeling settling up inside you.

When you finally had enough courage to turn your head, you only spotted a bug. You never saw this kind before, but surely this thing couldn’t be the one talking to you, right? That was weird. You didn’t like how things were going, and a part of you wanted to run away, preferring to face dying from hypothermia rather than staying one second more.

You knew this was insane, yet you still stood up and went to pick your coat. Your heart was racing in your chest. It was hard to breathe. You felt your body sweating even though you felt hot. 

You weren’t even looking when you grabbed it, eyes still trying to find the owner of the voice, and that proved to be a mistake. Something suddenly buzzed against your palm the moment you grazed your coat, and when you turned your head to see what you touched, you yelped. Your coat was covered with all those bugs, and they all suddenly jumped at you.

You screamed and froze there, only able to move your arms to hide your face. The insects didn’t touch you yet that you felt yourself falling unconscious. This was too much for you to handle. You dodged death by hypothermia to be devoured alive by talking flies.

Just as you were about to pass out, you felt something pouncing on you and shoving you to the ground. You let out a painful gasp mixed with a groan when your back hit the ground. Pain flared in your body, but you didn’t have the time to register it; your eyes and mind more focused on the woman who just appeared out of nowhere and was sitting on your stomach.

A part of you was slightly relieved the bugs disappeared, but it was a small feeling compared to how you felt at the sight of the blood covering the woman’s face. Her body was draped with a black dress and a hood, a perfect colour to hide certain stains. Her long wavy blonde hair was turning into a copper colour from the blood staining it. She was a mess, and a frightening one at that. Her large mischievous grin highlighted her sharp teeth, freezing your body there with wide eyes.

“Aah, you really look beautiful…” the woman moaned, leaning down toward your neck with her mouth wide open.

Not even your toes were in your control anymore. You stopped breathing in front of death itself. You hated yourself for thinking it had been a good idea to leave your village, but you tried to comfort your pained mind by telling yourself your killer was at least good looking.

The moment you were about to offer your neck and give up on life, you knew this was wrong. You fought all your life to be free, and you finally managed to break your shackles. You weren’t going to waste all this fight and give up now.

“G-Get away!” You screamed, struggling against the monster. You tugged on your arms, trying to free them from her grasp above your head - when did she even pin them there? However, she seemed far stronger than you and didn’t budge.

“Humans are so predictable, but your useless fighting never fails to amuse me.” You felt her breath tickling your neck. You knew she was teasing you and wanted to bite you when you expected it the least to get the best reaction from you.

You weren’t about to let that happen. Before she had the time to surprise you, you lunged forward and bit her neck down, as hard as you could. Your tasting buds were invaded by a horrible taste, a mix between putrid and coppery, and it made you gag and cough.

“You bitch!” The woman snarled and jerked up.

You tried to push her away, but you had barely blinked that the scenery changed. You didn’t understand what just happened, but you were now lying on the ground opposite where the couch was situated, a severe pain bursting in your chest and your whole body whenever you tried to fill your empty lungs. Breathing too hard made you cough blood, and you knew you had broken ribs. Did she kick you? Did she throw you against a wall? You didn’t see anything, and now your head was dizzy from the pain.

You suddenly saw the woman’s feet again, but when you tried to look up into her eyes, your head didn’t want to follow through. More and more black spots appeared in your blurry vision with each breath you drew. The agony was strong enough to make you slowly fall unconscious, not even coughing blood was enough to clear your mind.

You couldn’t think properly, but you knew you were about to die. You couldn’t even accept the finality of the situation, nor fight it as your consciousness slipped. 

Before you blacked out, you felt something cold moving your head, and your eyes met someone’s. Even with your horrible vision, you knew the woman who knelt near you wasn’t the monster from earlier, but someone far more beautiful, gracious and tall. Her eyes were a shining gold, and her lips a crimson red. You couldn’t read her expression, but nobody had ever looked at you like that, and it made you feel weird.

The last thing you remembered before darkness surrounded you, was how beautiful her eyes were.

* * *

You woke up on a cloud. This was the only way to explain how soft the mattress you were lying on was. You had never slept on something this comfortable before; you had been overjoyed whenever you could sleep on something other than a thin blanket directly on the cold floor. That was completely different than usual, and you thought maybe you were dead.

Your dream was shattered when you drew a breath too big, and the stabbing pain was enough proof for you to know you were - unfortunately? - still alive. It also confirmed your encounter with the beautiful yet violent and inhuman woman. You honestly couldn’t find a good reason you were still living, you were sure she would kill you as soon as you passed out. A cold shiver ran down your spine at all the reasons she had to let you breathe.

… Maybe she wanted to kill you while you were conscious? Or maybe…

You shook your head to snap your mind out of those macabre ideas. You were still alive, and you ought to focus on that. What you had to do was simple: run away before she came back to kill you.

You took the first step toward your new goal by sitting up and opening your eyes. Before even looking around, you were surprised to feel the pain in your chest far less intense than you remembered. One hand unconsciously went there to rub at the sore spot hurting you. You knew that, unless you slept for weeks, it was impossible to recover this fast. Something was weird. 

Your motivation was already faltering as you contemplated the idea of the woman doing something to your body, changing it to make you heal faster. What if your body wasn’t normal anymore and you couldn’t reverse it; at least not without her? You patted every inch of your skin to check for any anomaly, but you knew it could also be something inside you. Just imagining one of those bugs inside you was enough to turn your stomach upside down, and you had to fight the urge to throw up.

“Fuck.” You began to take deep breaths, trying to keep your panic under control. You felt beads of sweat rolling down your skin. Your hands were gripping the blanket to find an ounce of comfort, but they were already trembling. Your stomach felt heavy. You felt hopeless. 

Why was life always so mean? Was it too much to ask for a simple and normal life? 

Your deep breaths turned into quick pants you had trouble to control. No matter how hard you tried, you couldn’t get enough air in your lungs. Everything was spinning. You were sure you were going to die by suffocation. 

“Look into my eyes, dear,” A velvety voice whispered. Someone raised your head by holding your chin, and you were met with a gold brighter than any gold you had ever seen or imagined.

You saw those eyes before. You remembered them from before you lost consciousness, but they were even more breathtaking than in your memory. Many things should scare you: how she entered the room without you hearing anything, why her eyes were shining, why her hand felt like ice against your skin. Yet, you just couldn’t ponder about any of this. You were lost in the beauty of this glowing yellow.

Before you even noticed, your breath was back to normal. Your panic and fear burnt under the intense golden gaze, replaced by a feeling you never felt before. A part of you craved more of this emotion, more of those eyes on you.

“Good girl.” Those words made your body suddenly feel hot, and your breath hitched. 

When the woman shifted away from you, you snapped out of your reverie. What was wrong with you so suddenly?! You moved your eyes away from hers, but so many things caught them again. Her bright red lips, looking so plump and perfect. The lipstick contrasted with her pale skin, flawless under the light of the room. The black hat did nothing to reduce her beauty; soft locks of black hair framing her face perfectly. She was a perfect work of art. You felt your throat turning dry as your eyes couldn’t leave her face.

It was when your neck began to feel sore that you noticed something was wrong. The gorgeous lady was tall, far too tall for a human. Your mind went back to reality like a punch in the face. Fuck. You let that monster’s eyes entrance you, and you didn’t hate it. You loathed yourself for that.

“We finally met, pet,” she broke the silence and you put your guards up again.  _ Pet?! _ You wanted to throw her a cold glance or say something, but what happened with the other girl went through your mind and you decided it would be wiser to stay quiet. “Tell me, do you know who I am?”

You were sure to remember if you ever saw someone this tall with her peculiar aura; she was radiating obedience and dominance. She was being kind to you because she knew you were aware she was in charge. You got goosebumps and decided to focus on answering her for now. “No…?”

She raised an eyebrow, and you suddenly froze. This expression wasn’t dangerous for you, was it? “I see. Nothing about the name Dimitrescu?”

You gulped, fists clenching your shirt. “I- I’m sorry… Should I know about it?” Your voice was a whisper, unable to speak louder or you knew it would tremble. Were you going to die just because you ignored her name? That would be an even worse reason than hypothermia.

“It’s alright, pet.” You flinched when her cold gloved hand touched your cheek, closing your eyes. It was bigger than a human’s, cupping your whole cheek and a part of your neck. Instead of the pain you were prepared to feel, her thumb soothed your cheek. It was such a gentle gesture that your body froze, with your eyes wide open staring at hers.

All your senses told you to run away. You knew this woman could kill you on the spot if you were to anger her. Yet, you couldn’t stop the flutter in your chest. Nobody had ever touched you with this amount of kindness in your life. Such irony to have a monster giving you more affection than your father had ever given to you.

“You have nothing to be afraid of… as long as you obey, of course.” Her smile turned into a mischievous smirk while her hand grabbed the back of your neck tightly. It wasn’t painful, just enough to remind you she had your life in her hand. A threat. “Will you be a  _ good girl _ ?”

The heat in your stomach came back with those two words, and you bit your lips roughly to ignore it. This situation was unfair. How could a monster be this attractive? Why was a monstrosity making you react this way, with only nice words and soft gestures? How come  _ it _ was giving you everything you always desired in your life?! That wasn’t fair, and you didn’t want to accept. 

However, you didn’t have a choice. You were given an ultimatum: obey, or die. You wanted to live. Besides, people kept calling you an abomination. Maybe you belonged there more than you would like to admit. “Yes…”

“Wonderful.” Her thumb and index massaged your neck while giving you a bright smile, and you felt your cheeks heating up at the heavenly view of the scarlet red lips grinning at you.

“Get up.” Before you could snap out of your musings and obey, she pulled you up and dragged you through the room as if you weighed nothing. Your feet barely managed to follow her, and you were guided in front of a large mirror, tall enough to show the tall woman entirely. 

“Now…” The woman walked in a circle around you, eyeing you carefully for a long time. You were her prey, and she was the predator judging how she would eat you. You preferred how she looked at you earlier, when you felt safe. Right now, you had to do your best not to tremble.

After what felt like an eternity, she stopped behind you, holding your gaze through the mirror. “I’m Alcina Dimitrescu, head of the Dimitrescu family. But for you, it’s my Lady, or Mistress. Understood?”

“Y…” Your voice faltered under the sudden pressure of her piercing stare. You gulped to moisten your dry throat and tried again. “Yes, my Lady…”

For a second, her lips tugged into a smile, and your muscles relaxed slightly. “You learn fast, that’s good. Keep going and you might stay alive... for a while.”

You hoped you would stay alive as long as possible, for years if possible. A part of you also desired to see her be kind to you more often: compliment you with pet names, caress you with those long and cold fingers, feeling those gorgeous lips on your neck-

Oh, gods, what were you thinking suddenly?! You were going crazy. Your face turned deep red, and you tried to look away from the mirror.

“Don’t look away.” Your lady ordered, and you reluctantly obeyed. Those golden eyes were entrancing, and heat pooled in your core just by looking into them. 

Your breath caught in your throat when one of her hands rested on your stomach before painfully moving up to reach your neck. You could feel her chilly skin through the layers of clothes, and it gave you pleasant goosebumps. 

You hated how your body reacted since you met your mistress. You never felt like that in your life before, and you didn’t know why a monster was making you feel this way now. You blamed how she stared at you and touched you; it was something new to you and your body just didn’t know what it should do in those situations. It was not your fault. 

Something cold and sharp suddenly pressed against your neck. Blades, coming out of your lady’s nails like an extension of them. A shiver running down your spine got rid of any warmth in your body. When did they appear? Was she going to kill you?

“I hate humans,” she hissed. “The sole reason you’re still alive is that you bit my daughter, something nobody else dared to do. I got intrigued and I decided to… give you a chance,” she explained as one of her sharp blades went down, cutting your clothes open like butter. “You better not disappoint me… or else…”

The blade pressed slightly harder on your stomach, and you hissed at the small burning pain from the cut she just made. The meaning was clear: you disappoint, you die. Blood came to the surface before slowly leaking out of the wound, trailing down your skin. You still didn’t dare move anything other than your lips. “Yes, my lady…”

“Good.” Your shirt and underwear were shredded, and she tossed them on the ground. You wanted to cover yourself, but her gaze told you enough: don’t move. You gladly obeyed, eyes fixed on the sharp long nails through the mirror.

“Already so obedient...” she mocked with a smirk. She was enjoying seeing you squirm like a mouse in her hand, scared of her. Yet, you had the impression there was something more inside you. 

You were close to finding the answer when a breath of air caressed your crotch. It seemed your lady took care of your trousers as efficiently as how she got rid of your shirt. Naked, you now noticed your thighs felt uncomfortably wet. Fuck. You didn’t know why nor when it happened, but you hoped your lady wouldn’t notice.

She didn’t say a word about it, but her large smirk was enough. You felt embarrassed and humiliated, your cheeks turning red albeit the fear freezing your blood. Fortunately, she broke the silence with another topic.

“My daughter, Daniela, will come later with a more appropriate outfit for you, if you succeed tonight.”

You raised an eyebrow, and your curiosity was strong enough to give you the courage to speak. “What happens tonight?” You fucked up again, forgetting the formalities by speaking without thinking. Her sharp nail dug into your hip, drawing more blood with intense pain. “M-My lady!”

“You will know when the time comes.” Her nails were back to normal, and she gathered blood on the tip of her gloved fingers before bringing them to her lips. 

Her tongue licked your blood slowly, flicking on the tip of the glove as if she was tasting the most delectable food she ever had. All the time, she never broke eye contact. “Delicious.”

You gasped softly at the view, which almost made your knees buckle. Even getting a glimpse of her sharp teeth didn’t scare you as it should have. You couldn’t find a reason why she did everything to make you react this way, but hoped she was just having fun and didn’t have another deeper reason.

When she was done, she stood straight again and turned to the door, leaving you as if you weren’t there. The suddenness of her action surprised you so much you didn’t know how to react, only gazing at her back through the mirror the whole time. 

She spoke the last time when she opened the door. “There’s a bathroom, clean your… mess.” You flushed heavily, remembering the slick between your legs. “Before Daniela comes. Don’t bother her, but don’t obey her either. As long as you’re here, you’re mine alone and you follow only my orders. Understand?”

“Yes, my lady.” You answered with a nod, even if she couldn’t see it, and tried not to sigh of relief. At least one good news, you wouldn’t have to bow to anyone here. Pleasing your lady seemed impossible enough, so you were glad you didn’t have to please someone else.

With that, she left the room. Your chest ached seeing her close the door, but you ignored it, guessing it was your injury from before. You were now alone and utterly lost at your current situation. You released a deep breath you didn’t know you were holding and closed your eyes to think calmly.

You were still alive. You should feel overjoyed about it, but you were worried about so many things. You were trapped in a huge house with a tall vampire woman - you guessed she was one after she seemed to enjoy your blood - and her daughter. Your life was easily disposable, your lady was clear with that. Running away was impossible, you could feel it. You didn’t have a choice but to manage whatever happened tonight, but you didn’t know what you would need to do.

The pressure was too much, and you sat down on the ground as you felt your legs weak. Tears fell down your face as you buried your face in your knees. The woman’s eyes had the power to stop your mind from overthinking, but she wasn’t there anymore. Your head was filled with the worst ideas now. You were frightened to fail and die.

However, a part of you was scared of something else, and not being able to know what was the most annoying thing in your mind right now.

In the end, you were still alive. But how long?

  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After taking a huge breath, you walked toward the door. You were about to open it when suddenly Daniela was behind you - how did she move that fast? - and pinned you against the door, her chest pressed against your back. You instantly tensed and stopped breathing. Daniela was so unpredictable you couldn’t prepare for what was about to come, and it scared you.
> 
> “I don’t know what you are, or who you are… but I’m not gonna let you live another night,” she snarled close to your ear. “Nobody gets to humiliate me and live, no matter how delicious you smell, or what Mother thinks of you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the second chapter!! I'm so sorry you had to wait two weeks, I'm quite slow to write and I had some irl issues. I also wondered whether I wanted to add more or not to this chapter. I hope you will like it!

The warmth of the water running down your body was so relaxing. You let out a quiet moan when you felt your muscles relax and the soreness being eased. It felt amazing to finally be able to clean yourself properly after all those years taking fast showers.

Back home, the few opportunities you had to wash yourself were only when your father wasn’t at home, with ice cold water. Moving around the house was dangerous enough when he was there, you were sure trying to take a shower would end up in your death… or worse. 

You pushed any thoughts related to your father away, and tried to find the right bottle to clean your hair. There was a whole shelf inside the shower cubicle, with more beauty products you’d ever seen in your life. You didn’t dare touch most of them, fearing they were more expensive than your life, and picked the shampoo when you finally found it.

The task of cleaning yourself allowed you to move around and busy your mind. From time to time, your mind went back to those golden eyes, but you forced yourself to put the thought aside or you knew you wouldn’t be on time for when your Lady’s daughter arrived.

Speaking of her, you wondered if this Daniela was the woman you confronted earlier today. A part of you wished it wasn’t the case; though you had a hunch it wouldn’t be that easy. You just hoped she wouldn’t try to kill you again on sight this time… even if she might hate you after what you did to her. If only you could amend things between you two, especially if you were to spend some time in this place. You didn’t want to be on guard all time, fearing an attack from her.

There was no point to be worried about that now however; your coming test was much more important. When you were satisfied with your work on your body, smelling of lilac and camomile, you stepped out of the shower. Your long, wavy, white hair was wrapped in a towel while you used another one to dry your body. The fabric was so soft it didn’t hurt your skin at all, and you appreciated it after the rough treatment it got from the cold and the cuts.

The bathroom was bigger than your whole house, with the cubicle you just came out of, a large tub you were sure could hold two people easily, a porcelain embedded with gold sink, a mirror above it and finally, cabinets full of beauty products. You didn’t dare touch more than what you needed, only glancing at yourself through the mirror for a moment.

The silhouette of a slim woman was reflected through it. Some strands of white hair - not tucked inside the towel - framing your face, while blue eyes the colour of the sky gazing back at you. Although not as much as your lady, your skin was still considered quite pale compared to your relatives. A sole scar was ruining your collarbone; someone once stabbed you in the night when you were still naive enough to think yourself safe outside home. Everyone, including yourself, thought you were going to die that day, and even now you still didn’t know how you managed to survive. 

You wanted to find yourself gorgeous, but you couldn’t. You knew you looked just as human as anyone. Yet, all those years destroyed your confidence when it concerned your body. You couldn’t help it, and you hated it. Maybe if you had decided to leave earlier, it wouldn’t have happened.

Trying to change your mind, you gazed at the two spots your lady injured with her blades earlier, and an ice cold shiver ran down your spine. The wounds were already closed. You looked down to look closer at the cuts, but you didn’t dream, the two spots were almost clean, a faint slash barely visible instead of the deep incision. 

Something was very wrong. Your chest, and now that. You admitted you never paid attention to your injuries before, but you would have noticed if you tended to heal inhumanly fast, right? Which meant, those monsters did something to you.

Fuck.

You let yourself be entranced- no, you were too scared of the tall lady that you forgot to ask her what she did to you. Now, you didn’t know when she would listen to you and let you ask questions. Asking her daughter would be a worse idea if you were right about how she would consider you.

You tilted your head back, gazing at the ceiling, while letting out a large sigh. You were stuck in this place not only because of the threat of those vampires, but also because of what they did to you. You were completely chained down, and you were slowly losing hope. 

“Don’t think about it. First, pass the test. If you don’t succeed you’re gonna die anyway,” you told yourself and slapped your cheeks to motivate yourself.

With a newfound boost of morale, you got rid of the towel on your hair and went back to the bedroom. When you opened the door, you were greeted by a cloud of bugs swarming toward you, and you squeaked. The mix of fear and surprise made you unconsciously take a step backwards, your feet slipping under you. You landed on your rear with a loud thud and a groan of pain.

A maniac laugh echoed in the room at the same time, and soon enough a woman appeared through the swarm. Black dress, a necklace made of bones, blonde hair and dried blood around the mouth and chin: it was the woman who broke your ribs after you bit her. You also guessed she was Daniela, though you had no certitude yet. It could be that woman really had a grudge against you and went out of her way to bother you.

“You really are like a little mouse, squeaking and everything.” She cackled with a large smirk. You wanted to make her swallow this smile, not even caring if she could tear your throat with her bare hands. You spent twenty years of your life having people looking down on you and you had had enough.

Yet, you didn’t fight back. You knew you would step into her trap if you did, and you didn’t want to give her this pleasure. Your lady told you Daniela didn’t have any power on you, and you weren’t going to give her any attention if she was going to bully you. Instead, you ignored her and stood back up. 

Daniela never moved out of the doorway even as you approached her. You didn’t hesitate to nudge her while entering the bedroom, not in the mood to concede and move around her. For some reasons, you weren’t scared of her even after everything she had done to you. You knew if you had to be hurt, it would be under your lady’s orders only, when you stopped belonging to her. There was at least one good point of being owned by the matriarch of the family.

“Really?!” She snarled, as you expected, and she pushed you roughly from your back, supposedly in revenge. Her strength was as surprising as ever however, and even prepared for her reprisal, you still couldn’t do anything and fell on the ground with a yelp.

“Humans look better at my feet. Even better when they beg for their life, but I suppose it would happen soon enough~” 

You didn’t know how to feel to be called a human not by your own people, but by a monster. A small part of you was happy, someone finally recognized your real existence. Yet, in the end, she still looked down on you like everyone in your life did. 

For a second, you almost gave into the temptation to snap back at her, but you knew better. You wasted enough time in your life trying to retaliate and knew it usually made things worse for yourself. It was better to save your time and energy for more important matters. You redirected your anger by biting your lips and taking a huge breath. 

When you felt calm enough, you finally stood back up and adjusted your towel. You could feel Daniela’s eyes on you the whole time, but you didn’t try to look back at her. “I was told you would bring me some clothes?”

“Yeah, on the couch.” Her tone was enough proof for you to know she didn’t enjoy the task she had been given by her mother. You could agree with her on that point, her company was far from pleasant for you.

You walked toward the luxurious red sofa and eyed the clothes lying on it. You didn’t expect anything, but weren’t surprised when you found out you had to wear a maid uniform. However, the textile was much softer than what you had expected to wear as a ‘pet’. Just like your lady, maybe to match with her and show everyone you belonged to her, your outfit was pristine white. You hoped you wouldn’t have to do dirty tasks all the time and be forced to keep it clean.

You were about to unwrap your towel when you felt Daniela’s eyes still on you. It gave you goosebumps, even if you knew she was certainly not ogling you. She was just torturing you mentally. You already knew her answer, but you still turned around to ask her: “Are you gonna stare?”

“Is the little mouse prudish?” she asked with a large smirk, showing her blood stained sharp teeth. Her bugs and her lack of hygiene was disgusting to you, and you were glad her mother was the opposite.

Trying not to make a face at your disgust, you turned around again and shrugged. “Whatever.” 

You expected some retort, and was pleasantly surprised to hear nothing. Finally some peace. You removed your towel and slowly replaced it by your uniform. The white stockings easily slid up your legs, and the white underwears were so comfortable you barely registered them on your skin. The reluctance to wear a maid outfit quickly disappeared at how soft the fabric was on your skin: you’d never worn something this smooth and pleasant before.

Your hand slid down your clothes, in awe at the quality of the textile. You could even feel a smile tugging on your lips. You knew you shouldn’t feel happy about this, but you couldn’t help it: for some reasons you felt as if your lady was caring about you more than a servant.

Your joy was unfortunately short-lived when something buzzed and tickled your back. Your eyes snapped wide open and you wriggled on your spot. A bug was under your clothes and was tickling you by moving around. 

Obviously, it could only be that bitch. Before Daniela even burst into laughter you knew it was her doing. You tried to use your hand to chase the weird fly away, but it was sticking to a spot where you couldn’t reach. Its behaviour was too controlled for an insect, and you guessed Daniela had much more control over it that you expected. You felt a fire burn inside you with how annoyed you were at her.

“Get it off!” You finally shouted at Daniela while giving her the coldest glare you could when you knew you couldn’t remove it by yourself. Your patience was running thin, and it took you everything you had to keep your temper with the bug tickling you.

You thought she wouldn’t listen to you, it would be in her character after all. So, you were surprised when the buzz and the tickle suddenly stopped, Daniela looking at you with wide open eyes. That was unforeseen. She looked shocked… surely it wasn’t your shouting who made her react that way, was it? 

You blinked at her, the atmosphere suddenly awkward. Her expression quickly shifted back to a frown, and she tsked. “Are you ready?” 

You only nodded, still dumbfounded by what just happened. You didn’t dare ask her anything about her reaction. She looked calm again and you weren’t about to throw oil on the dying fire.

You decided to forget about it for now and prepare your mind for the incoming test. After taking a huge breath, you walked toward the door. You were about to open it when suddenly Daniela was behind you - how did she move that fast? - and pinned you against the door, her chest pressed against your back. You instantly tensed and stopped breathing. Daniela was so unpredictable you couldn’t prepare for what was about to come, and it scared you.

“I don’t know what you are, or who you are… but I’m not gonna let you live another night,” she snarled close to your ear. “Nobody gets to humiliate me and live, no matter how delicious you smell, or what Mother thinks of you.”

Before you could answer, or even blink, she disappeared. You looked around the room, but she was nowhere to be found. You were left alone, dumbfounded without any information about what you had to do now.

You hesitated between leaving the room to look around, or stay. If you picked the former, there was a chance you’d be with Daniela again or someone might think you tried to run away. For the latter, your Lady might be annoyed that you weren’t on time, but you were safe from both the crazy woman who wanted you dead, and the risk to break the rule unintentionally. The choice was easy, and you sat on the couch, hands on your knees. 

Daniela’s threat was still filling your mind. You were over. If that crazy woman wasn’t going to kill you herself, you knew she would make you fail the test to have your Lady get rid of you. You didn’t want to die, not before living the life you always dreamt of. 

You felt your breath quickening and your head spinning. Now wasn’t the time to have another panic attack, nor a breakdown. Before it went too far, you sought comfort in the only thing that managed the feat of calming you: your Lady. You didn’t push it aside this time. Obviously, the tall woman was frightening you; you didn’t even comprehend why she kept you alive this long. Yet, you desired to trust her. You trusted her when she said you would be safe as long as you obeyed. It was a risky bet, but you had nothing else to cling onto.

Little by little, you felt your breathing settle. You were still confused how someone you barely knew and seemed extremely dangerous could help you with your panic attacks twice in a day. Yet, a small part of you was overjoyed to have someone caring about you enough to help you through those episodes; even if she wasn’t there during the second time. One of your hands rested on your chest, feeling your heart fluttering. You knew you were overreacting and you shouldn’t feel this way. Nonetheless, you couldn’t help it: having someone showing something other than hate or indifference was what you always desired.

“Are you alright now? Gosh, I thought you were going to die on me.”

You squealed and jumped. You didn’t notice the woman in the room until now, even though she was standing right in front of you. She was covered with blood and was wearing the exact same outfit as Daniela, but her voice sounded deeper and more jovial. Instead of blonde hair, the woman had brown wavy hair. Her smile was wide, just like a kid finding a new toy… and you were the toy. You gulped, wondering if it would be worse to deal with her than with Daniela. “You’re not… Daniela. Who are you?”

The woman tutted while bending forward. You tried to shuffle away from her, but a cold shiver ran down your spine when you felt your back already flushed against the couch. You closed your eyes shut, preparing yourself for the pain to come.

Something not as cold as your lady’s hand, but closer in temperature than yours, pressed against your lips. The softness took you aback and you opened your eyes again. You almost squinted when you stared at the finger against your lips. _What?_ You blinked multiple times, wondering if you were dreaming or seeing things, but the situation remained the same. You never expected this kind of gesture and your face heated up while you looked up at the woman’s eyes.

“It’s Miss Daniela for you. But you’re right, I’m her sister Anastasia. Nice to meet you!”

You only nodded, still stunned by your situation. Anastasia seemed very different from her sister though, and you were glad for that. You weren’t sure you would be able to handle two of Daniela trying to kill you. 

“You really do smell divine…” Anastasia was suddenly leaning over your neck, smelling you, and you froze. The same thing happened with Daniela, was she going to try to bite you too? Fortunately, before your fight and flight instinct kicked in, she moved away. Her hand close to your mouth slid in your hair, stroking it in a gesture much more gentle that you expected. Your heart skipped a beat and you felt your whole cheeks burning. “And your hair is beautiful. I can’t believe Mother found a pet this gorgeous!”

_‘Your hair is beautiful.’_ You repeated in your mind, eyes wide open with shock. You couldn’t believe what you just heard. Nobody had ever complimented your hair before, you felt it hard to believe someone would after all this time. “... Really…?”

“Hm?” Anastasia tilted her head, eyes still locked onto the lock of white she was stroking.

“You… find my hair beautiful? Not… ugly? Or weird?” you elaborated, hearing in your head the insults you received because of that hair. It seemed impossible for you that someone finally liked it after all the hatred you received because of it.

“What are you saying, your hair is so pretty!” She beamed at you, one of her hands petting your head while the other one played with the length of your hair. 

You almost felt like a cat with the way she stroked your hair, but you still loved the attention nonetheless. You almost wanted to cry from happiness after all this affection you received and all the compliments Anastasia gave you. Finally someone who liked your hair, you were certain it would never happen. Instead of shedding tears, you gave her the biggest smile you ever made in your life, though you also looked away sheepishly; you felt embarrassed to be complimented suddenly. “Thank you… nobody ever told me that before.”

“Humans are idiots anyway. But I like you! You better not disappoint Mother cause I’d be sad if you leave this soon.” She moved away from the couch and walked toward the door, pulling you by your hand. Her grip wasn’t painful, but you still felt how strong she was; just like her sister. “Now let’s go, Mother is already waiting for you. Dany lied to her saying you tried to run away, so she sent me. I can’t wait to see how she’s gonna punish Dany~”

You nodded and followed behind Anastasia, feeling your heart racing in your chest. It was impossible for you to keep your composure after so many compliments; you weren’t used to it. You were happy, however, and for the first time since you arrived here, you were glad you entered this mansion.

* * *

The walk through the mansion felt dreadful. You tried to get more information about your test out of Anastasia, but the woman didn’t tell you anything. She was told by her mother not to, and you couldn’t blame her. Still, it made your stomach knot painfully, and you had to suppress the urge to bend over. 

The walk ended in front of a door almost twice as tall as you, and you suddenly wanted to pass out. The fatality of your situation weighed on your shoulders: your life might end in less than an hour. You didn’t want to die. Your palms were moist and your chest felt tight. You gripped your dress tightly and noticed you were shaking like a leaf, even though you felt so hot that beads of sweat were rolling down your back. 

Anastasia snapped you out of your thoughts by leaning over you from behind - being a head taller than you at least - and whispering in your hair. She seemed to really love your hair, which at least made you relax a little. “It’s gonna be alright, I promise. Just obey Mother and don’t give in to Daniela’s bullying.”

You took a big breath, fighting the urge to lean back against Anastasia; now wasn’t the time. Her words eased your worries and you felt your pulse slowing down. Obeying your Lady, that you could do. You were less sure about the part involving Daniela, but you guessed it would still be manageable. You turned around to flash a small smile to Anastasia, showing her you felt a little better thanks to her. “Thank you.”

Anastasia wrapped an arm around your shoulder and pushed the door open, as if it was made of paper. You were sure it would need all your strength to open it by yourself, and were once again impressed by the women’s strength in this mansion. 

The room you entered was magnificent, to say the least. The first thing you spotted was the large glimmering chandelier, lit with what seemed thousands of candles and held very high above your head. Another source of light was the fireplace made of dark marble. A portrait of your Lady and three women - two of them you recognized as Daniela and Anastasia - hung above the fireplace. Near it was a coffee table made of dark wood shining under the light, surrounded by red leather couches. Against one of the walls - covered with flowery wallpaper - is a luxurious vanity with a large mirror, wooden frame embellished with gold. You also spotted a bookshelf against another wall filled with books from different eras; some of them were adorned by leather covers while others seemed more recent. You guessed the room was your Lady’s parlour, with the two other doors leading to her bedroom and bathroom.

“We are here, Mother.” Anastasia guided you toward the couches, your Lady and two women - one you recognised as Daniela - were sitting with her. You didn’t dare look at anyone other than your Lady while Anastasia continued. “She was sitting in her room, already dressed and waiting like a good kitten on the couch.”

You didn’t look at Daniela, but you felt the moment her eyes landed on you. A grip as cold as death held your heart, and you tried not to gasp in front of your Lady. You sought comfort in those golden eyes, and your shoulders relaxed slightly. They tensed again as soon as the blonde daughter spoke.

“Surely it must be-”

“Silence, Daniela.” Your Lady ordered coolly, not even needing to raise her voice. Although she wasn’t addressing you, you still felt a shiver running down your spine at the danger hidden behind her words, especially as she never looked away from you the whole time. “Tell me, pet,” she said in a much kinder tone, her deep voice caressing your soul, “what happened there?”

“I…” You lost your voice under the pressure of Daniela’s glare, and swallowed drily before trying again. You decided to summarize what happened, not wanting to give Daniela more reasons to her anger toward you. “I cleaned myself as you told me, my Lady. Then, Miss Daniela gave me clothes and left me until Miss Anastasia fetched me.” 

“Is that _everything_ that happened?” She asked, and you knew it wasn’t a question, but an order. She could read you like a book and was aware you hid something from her. From the slightly deeper tone and the small frown, you figured she didn’t like that and you ought to fix it before it was too late.

Your eyes glanced at Daniela for a fraction of a second. Her eyes were dripping with wrath, and you instantly sought the comfort of your Lady’s eyes once more. You were glad that Anastasia’s hand was still holding your shoulder, it gave you an additional sense of protection you didn’t want to lose yet under Daniela’s death glare. “M-Miss Daniela bullied me with her bugs and shoved me around when I didn’t yield. She also threatened me with death before she left me alone in the room.”

“I can’t accept that!” Daniela yelled while jumping up. It startled you and you unconsciously leaned against Anastasia while looking at your feet. “Mother you can’t be serious, keeping this _thing_ here!”

“Why not?” Anastasia chimed in, her free arm wrapping around your waist and pulling you close. You were trapped in her possessive embrace, the hand on your shoulder going to your hair and stroking it softly. Her breath caressed your ear, and you roughly bit your lips to prevent the noise budding in your throat from leaving it. “She’s beautiful, and so docile… We wouldn’t even need to do much to break her in… Do you really want to kill such a raw diamond? And this smell… I’d bet she tastes divine, and you know as much as I do that feasting from the source is much better.” 

The warmth spreading on your cheeks from such a gentle closeness quickly turned into ice at Anastasia’s words. Your face was surely pale, and you would be shivering in the woman’s arms if you weren’t frozen in place. _Break her in._ It could mean many things, but you had a guts it has one of the worst meanings passing through your mind. You pushed the thought away before you could think about it further.

If someone noticed your reaction, none of them pointed it out. Daniela scoffed at her sister while crossing her arms before she snarled. “Docile? Wait until she bites your neck first!”

“She bit you?!” Anastasia burst into laughter, her maniac cackle resonating in your head. “Oh Mother, we really ought to keep her now! If you don’t want her, give her to me, please!”

“Anastasia, I would love to please you, but, you see,” your lady started while standing up from the couch and walking toward you and her daughter. When she stood in front of you, one gloved hand held your chin and raised your head. The movement was controlling, but she didn’t hurt you when she forced you to look into her eyes, unlike others who did that to you in the past. “I’ve already claimed her as my pet. I’m sure she is going to be a very good girl and not disappoint me. Right, pet?”

Her eyes pulled all your worries away from you, and her honeyed voice always managed to play the strings inside you. You hated when your body relaxed and felt warm around someone who could kill you easily. You tried to swallow the knot in your throat and recover your composure, to no avail. “Yes, My Lady…”

“And you, Daniela Dimitrescu.” Your lady let go of your chin to look coolly at her daughter. Daniela instantly froze with wide eyes. You were slightly amazed that she could hold such power with only her voice. “I told you to treat my pet well, didn’t I? Yet, here you are, mistreating her and even lying to me. It’s not the first time you went against my words. Surely you know what will happen if you keep being a brat.”

Before the blonde woman could even reply, your Lady was standing in front of her. One hand was roughly holding Daniela’s hair and pulling on it to raise her head while your Lady hissed at her. “Now, that is your last warning. This girl is my pet. _Mine._ She belongs to me. And just like any other thing I possess, you don’t mistreat her, you don’t damage her, you don’t even _touch_ her without my permission. If she misbehaves, only _I_ shall punish her. Not you. Understood?”

“Y-Yes, Mother,” Daniela whimpered, her hands holding her dress tightly. You guessed she was fighting against the urge to pull her mother’s hand away from her hair, or just trying to cope with the pain. 

You didn’t care much honestly, your mind more focused on how your Lady claimed you. Her words pierced your heart and spread butterflies in your stomach. Having someone possessive of you for the first time in your life was blissful and turned you on, even though you knew you should be frightened by it considering the person who uttered those words. You bit the inside of your cheeks to not show any reaction, worried it might make things worse for you considering the tensed atmosphere.

“Good.” Your Lady let go of Daniela’s hair and patted the woman’s head once with a smile. You almost felt jealous. Daniela had a mother caring about her and smiling at her, while your father was evil and your mother was dead. You would kill to have someone like that in your life.

Daniela, on the other hand, didn’t seem pleased that her mother scolded her. She gritted her teeth and gave you another death glare that froze your blood. For a second, you even thought she would jump on you, so you were glad when she sat back down on the couch.

Your Lady went back to sit on her couch, the pale-haired woman next to her. You only noticed now she never spoke, and wondered why. Her eyes seemed lifeless as she stared at you, and a shiver ran down your spine. Her gaze was even more uncomfortable once Anastasia walked away from you and sat next to Daniela.

You were now the only one standing. You were the prey being eyed by four predators, the frog surrounded by four hungry snakes. Any of them could kill you before you could even make a step toward the door, and the only thing keeping you from panicking or passing out was your Lady’s words. You knew as long as you obeyed her, she wouldn’t hurt you and wouldn’t let any of her daughters harm you. 

Would you be able to follow her orders, though?

“Now that we’ve dealt with this, shall we begin?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading!!
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed the interactions with Daniela and Anastasia! I actually really love writing about them too, so don't hesitate to tell me if you want more content with them or less. Don't worry, our Lady will still be the main focus of the story <3

**Author's Note:**

> If you ever want to chat, you can reach me on discord Abeehiltz#6669 or Twitter @Abeehiltz_ I don’t bite (opposed to our Lady)


End file.
